Golden Flame
by Shikon-no-Sakura
Summary: Please leave a review, It's appreciated ! (( CREDIT PICTURE TO fearsomecatspawnofsatan'sâ )) Alice has never believed in anything magical until she meets the Specialists, who have come to Earth for a holiday, and realises she is a Fairy of Life. The difficult thing is...what is a fairy who is afraid to fly? MultiOC(Alice) OCxOC Canon Pairings (Maybe) Rating may change, dunno.
1. Prologue (Part 1)

The wailing was loud, louder than the roaring flames that engulfed the shop or the howling of the forthcoming sirens beginning to build up outside. Many lights started turning on in the neighbourhood houses, all worried and curious about the unfolding events that awoke them from their slumber.

When the warnings of blinding blue and white colours danced together on top of a car racing down the street; you had to automatically presume that when the police got involved - there's trouble.

Men began jumping from their trucks and made their way to the double doors of their vehicles, where the water and foam hoses lay at rest to be used quickly and efficiently.

One man with a gun tied to his belt had instantly shot from the safety of his police car, ignoring the shouts of desperation from the young rookies in the back seats, and dove into the swirling flames with a face of pure determination.

"Marcell!" A woman's voice called after him before he entered what seemed to be a maze of broken planks and shattered vases.

Within the crackling of the flames, he heard the wailing of a baby and it only got louder as he approached.

Then, tucked into a corner by the counter, lay a tiny baby wrapped in a finely knitted blanket. The blanket was pink, and what he assumed was her name was imprinted on the front. He didn't pay attention to that, however. For there was a light yellow glow pulsating her little body, other than this abnormality; Marcell gave a sigh of relief when it seemed that she was unharmed.

He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. What he saw intrigued him; a small baby, flushed in the cheeks from her constant crying, only held the life of the fire in her eyes. No iris, no colour, nothing but a steadying flame when she realised his presence.

She looked into his eyes, which held so much understanding and depth for a baby, and the flame suddenly burnt out. Her eyes now looked like pure black coal until they kept shrinking and shrinking.

Then expanded.

Her eye colour was blue, like a calming ocean just after a storm.

It was then that Marcell had realised that the fire from the shop had dispersed, and was now replaced by the silent pitter-patter of rain.

"Did you do that?" He awed at the little baby before him, and she suddenly give him a happy gurgle as she reached out to entwine her tiny fingers with his rough scarred ones.

He felt a spark, somehow.

"Marcell?! You IDIOT!" The woman yelled, suddenly getting closer. "Do you have a death wish?! We, as a Unit, go in together! You-!" She had just noticed the small bundle in his arms, and then cleared her throat. "Was she alone?"

"She's the only one here, Constable Stevens. I reckon she was just dumped here by a parent who didn't want her before they set the place alight." He answers in a firm voice.

"It's cases like this I hate the most. Another one was only found last week." She frowned indignantly. "The family who's shop burnt down adopted her."

Marcell's eyes shift as he remembers.

"Mike's little girl, Bloom?" He asks , but he already knew the answer.

"Vanessa was overjoyed to accept her ever since she heard the news that she couldn't conceive." The Constable tapped her foot a little with her arms crossed over her chest, looking with an observing eye at the little shop before nodding to him.

"They are going to want us outside, then the paramedics will take care of her." She said before ducking behind a out of place wooden plank that was loosely dangling from it's place on the ceiling. She stopped to turn back to him with a concerned look. "You may want to call your wife, Marcell. She sounded really upset when she called only a while ago. I give you leave for tonight, you've done well."

He nodded, reluctantly handing the baby over to Constable Stevens as they walked, just before the rookies started cheering like drunk idiots when they emerged.

Constable Stevens gave a disapproving sigh.

"Some day one of them will be in the roll of action, and none of them will be cheering then." She grumbled.

"Karma goes around Constable." He smiled softly even at the situation of things. She groaned quietly to herself.

"Stop sucking up to the higher ups and go home, Marcell." She said before walking off to the Paramedics.

As Marcell reached his police car, he heard his phone ringing from the glove compartment where he left it. He opened the door to see the rookies watching what was going on outside.

"Beat it. Constable Stevens will be taking you home later." He said in a casual tone that so said officer. After hearing the occasional mock remark as they got out of the car, he picked up the phone to answer it.

"Marcell!" A woman cried. His eyes shouted panic stations.

"Victoria?!" He nearly yelled down the phone. "What's wrong?! what's the matter?!"

More weeping.

"Marcel! It's the baby!" She cried. "There was blood! I lost the baby!"

His eyes widened, suddenly he made a sharp U-turn before speeding over the limit to get home to his precious wife. That's if he didn't kill himself first with his obnoxious driving.

~ To Be Continued ~

Please review! I don't mind constructive criticism, since I've already been told that 'Baby-in-a-burning-house-gets-saved' is apparently Cliché.

Please tell me what you think!


	2. Prologue (Part 2)

It had been only three days since that little girl from the shop had been saved, and Marcell hadn't heard a word from Constable Stevens about the progress of the case. He would have probably found himself at the center of this case with the help of Inspector Gardner and Officer Mike - since he had to go through the same thing when he found his adopted daughter, Bloom - but fate had other plans for him when he had to make a quick rush to pick up his wife Victoria and then head to Revenshaw Hospital.

Yes, his dear Victoria had unfortunately had a miscarriage during the night that he was on duty, and the doctor had extracted the dead fetus from her womb that night. He told them that it only took a few hours for the process to be completed but she had to stay for a few more days incase there was a general reason why the baby had been rejected in Victoria's system, since she was always so careful with what she did and what she ate.

Finally they had been informed just today that her immune system had seemingly attacked the baby, thinking it were just some virus her body had to get rid of. The doctor said that it wasn't anything they had done wrong, just that these kind of cases are generally rare.

If Marcell remembered correctly, Mike had said pretty much the same thing about Vanessa. Although Vanessa wasn't pregnant at the time, per se, just that they had been trying for a baby ever since they married but the white blood cells in her immune system were far too high that it had rejected any attempt to conceive.

It's just that the white blood cells in Victoria were still treating the growing baby like some virus like before she became pregnant, that is what caused the miscarriage.

Victoria and Marcell just spent the few days in silence, not knowing what to say to each other. If they refused to talk from now on, like some couples do after a miscarriage, it might just lead them to devorce.

He shook his head mentally at that. 'We can't lose each other, and we won't!' he thought with angry determination as he watched his Victoria hum quietly in her sleep.

The hospital had appeared unappealing to them, and they were people who didn't expect high standards. Everything smelled of bleach or sick or pee; floors, people and it wafted through the air as well. The pillows hadn't had enough foam in them, since they liked a balance of in between little and a lot, it would give them badly creeky necks when they woke up in the morning. The beds were too hard that Victoria would sometimes limit herself to resting her back on the single pillow she had and Marcell would have to fold his jacket into a make-shift pillow and put it behind her head at night. Food came on a trolly at ten am, 2 pm and 8 pm with a small lady who asked if they wanted hot or cold food. She came back a little later with some Cereal for Victoria and a hot Breakfast for Marcell. Victoria, during the few times that she talked, had said to him how they could ever manage to make Corn Flakes taste more discusting and he replied with;

"Must be the milk they're using."

During their stay, there had been a woman staying at the far corner of the room by the window and a small old styled television. She had brought her small five year old daughter along to stay for a few days, but she found that it grew increasingly hard to keep her amused. The little girl would want to watch some of her cartoons on the television but it only had very old black and white movies.

Marcell had decided that today, he'd help the woman with her little child. He had requested a bundle of paper, some colouring pencils and some scissors and taught her how to make friendship chains.[1] Victoria had kept a keenful eye on the both of them every time she woke up, but would be too exhausted to keep her eyes open so she would drift off again.

"Thank you." he looked up to see the girl's mother smiling softly at him. "I appreciate what you are doing, your wife is a very lucky woman to have a husband like you."

He smiled back, broken at the fact that he could not watch his own child grow up and for him to teach them things like this, but smiled none-the-less. "It's my pleasure."

"Officer Marcell." A womanly voice called, heels clacking on the wooden floor. There was only one person whom this could be.

"Colonel Stevenson. What do I owe the pleasure?" he said, hearing her growl.

"Don't be like that Marcell, you know that you're off duty until Victoria gets better."

"Then what are you doing here if you won't lay the information on the table?" he asked, crossing his arms. She clicked her tongue once before she answered.

"I'm here to tell you that there is absolutely no information." she answered, not surprised when he grabbed hold of her arm and wheeled her into the ward's single bathroom. She immediately used her free hand to peg her nose. "Jesus, what the hell died in here?"

"Tell me, Clarissa. What do you mean by no information?" he demanded.

"Exactly what I said, no information!" She hissed, placing her hands on her hips. "There's no evidence of anyone leaving her there, she has no name, apparently has no parents, Inspector Gardner said that everything had miracuously gone back to the way it was before the crime scene, meaning WE HAVE NO INFORMATION!"

The door suddenly opened, and Victoria peeked in. "Sorry, I was just wondering where you went until I saw you bring Clary in here. Then I heard your argument."

"It's fine, Victoria. You can go back to bed." Marcell spoke but Victoria shuffled on the spot, a little hesitant, before she looked at them both.

"I want to see her. I want to see the baby." she said, watching as Marcell and Clarissa's eyes widen in shock.

~ To Be Continued ~

Remind me why I just spent four god damn hours on the floor trying to type this on my kindle? My knees hurt XD

I just left a cliffhanger didn't I? I don't really think so because it's kinda predictable what's going to happen next.

I know I stink for making the prologue so long, but Part 3 is the last of the prologue. I promise!

[1] I don't know what they are called, It's been so long since i made them. Friendship lines or chains?

if there are any mistakes or spelling errors since i did type this on my kindle,please tell me :]

hope you enjoyed x


	3. Prologue (Part 3)

Yet again, written and published on my kindle so if there are any errors please inform me!

...

Call it love or whatever, but at this moment in time all Marcell wanted was to keep Victoria happy. So he agreed to her request and asked an angry Clarissa - who had stormed out of the ward - to fetch a wheelchair at the front desk of reception.

He sometimes wondered about the cost of keeping Victoria happy, of course it would be worth it, but it often led to Clarissa becoming angry at him because he always asks her to do things for his benefit.

Clarissa would complain a good deal of the time while outside their line of duty, and Marcell wasn't sure if that was a womanly thing or if it were a general sibling thing; always trying to cause spats.

Some of the petit framed nurses smiled at him as he walked past with Victoria in a wheelchair, sometmes he would wonder if Victoria would ever get worried and jealous if girls started hitting on him. Nah.

Marcell was generally a good looking guy with his short black hair and god-like chiseled face. But being in the Police Force normally put girls off from guys, as the law would always get in the way off relationships. Victoria found him being an officer more interesting than boring office type guys, which was a plus.

He stared quietly after his younger sister, wondering why she ever took the job. Guys would alway clink to her like magnets, then the whole officer thing would strike. Since she was more higher up than himself, Law Enforcement stuck and guys would throw off her like a dog would to poison. It was the only reason why she had not married yet.

Speaking of which, Clarissa came to a stop outside a small ward which held many cots and the ward looked slightly more appealing with the paintings of various cartoons on the wall. He looked in to see Inspector Gardner and Officer Mike beside a cot closest to the window.

Victoria took in a great breath.

"Officer Marcell! Nice for you to drop by." Inspector Gardner shook his hand in a polite gesture. "This is your lovely wife, Victoria, I presume?"

She smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Mr Gardner."

"Please, call me Alexander. Mr Gardner makes me sound like a grandpa." He gave a kirky grin, but Clarissa just snorted.

"That's because you are one." She sneered. "Can we just leave the formalities and get down to business?"

Here is another perfect example of why Clarissa Stevenson is not married. She is abrupt, rude and sarcastic.

"Sometimes I wonder how you two are related." Mike whispered for only the hears of Marcell, and he nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure that Colonel Stevenson has already informed you of the situation of the child?" Alexander asked.

"In the way she always relays information, yes." He ignored the eyes which glared at him for that comment.

Clarissa mumbled something under her breath before reaching into the cot, lifting out the small sleeping baby and placing her into Victoria's arms. Victoria cradled her in her arms, rocking her gently from side to side. Her eyes instantly watching lovingly down at the small baby, the look of a mother.

"She doesn't have a name yet." Mike pointed out. "The words sown into her blanket have been translated as 'Golden Flame' so it may just be some baby brand line."

"After we find a name, she will be going up for adoption. Hopefully she'll find a nice family-"

"No." Marcell cut Alexander off. "Victoria and I will raise her as our own daughter."

Victoria's eyes lit up. "Really?!" Everyone watched in dismay as Marcell made his way over to Victoria, resting his hands on her shoulders and watching the little baby before them.

..."We will name her Alice. Alice Stevenson."

So it became official, Victoria and Marcell signed the adoption papers with great hopes that they could finally raise a child of their own. Even if Alice wasn't biologically theirs. But they cherished her, and watched her grow into a remarkable woman what she has become today.

~ To Be Continued ~

A day since Part Two and here is Part Three! I should get a medal or something lol.

I really don't think this turned out the way i wanted it. But part three was somehow hard to write...

I'm not following the original plot line AS OF YET. There will be a few side chapters where Alice will meet the Mighty Specialists :]

BTW I am accepting your OCs in this story, but they have to be an easy balance of Witches,fairies,specialists,human and any other beings you can think of.

I will post an OC form in the next chapter to anyone who wants to be included.

Happy reading ~


	4. OC FORMS

Note: These Forms shall only be valid up until the point that I start the main storyline. I will update you when the OC Contribution ends!

FAIRY FORM

Name:

Age(Including Date Of Birth):

Parents names:

Siblings/other family members:

Personality:

Appearance: (Includes Everyday outfits plus Winx outfits. How many Winx Outfits you have depend how long your character will be in the series as well as if they upgrade from Standard Winx Level to Charmix etc.)

Realm/Planet: (Make up your own or if you are using an existing one and want to be Royalty, you have to make up a good enough explanation of why your character hasn't been mentioned before as a main characters sibling.):

Winx Level(Standard Winx Level, Charmix, Enchantix etc): (You can add one or two levels but must explain how you got them. Example: Standard Winx Level can be achieved if you believe in your magic or something.):

Powers:

Pets: (Real and Bonded Pixie Pet):

Pixie: (It's appearance, It's powers, how you came to know your Pixie, how close you are etc.):

Your History(On your planet or just about you in general. How do you cope at school, do you misbehave etc):

Other Outfits (Optional):

Are you Good Or Evil? (State):

Romantic Interest:

Boyfriend/Girlfriend:

Other Information(Example: Favourite food, Favourite Colour, Favourite shop, Ideal date etc.)

WITCH FORM

Name:

Age(Including Date Of Birth):

Parents Names:

Siblings/Other Family members:

Personality:

Appearance(Everyday outfit, witch outfit, or even dark fairy outfits. Also describe what you look like.):

Powers(Icey from the Trix has the power over Ice.):

Realm/Planet(Must be different from Fairy profiles):

Pets(Real and Bonded Pixie pets):

Your History(Same as Fairy Form)

Other Outfits(Optional)

Romantic Interests:

Boyfriend/Girlfriend:

Are you Good or Evil?(State):

Other(Same as Fairy Form)

SPECIALIST/WIZARD FORM

Name:

Age:

Parents Names:

Siblings/other family members:

Appearance:

Weapon:

Realm/Planet:

Personality:

Everyday Outfit:

Specialist Outfit/Gem colour:

Pets(Real only):

Your History:

Other Outfits(Optional):

Romantic Interests:

Girlfriend/Boyfriend:

Other Information?(Same with the others):

PIXIE FORM

Name:

Appearance:

Powers:

Personality:

Outfit:

Bonded Fairy/Witch:

Other(anything else)

Alice's Information That You Know So Far;

FAIRY FORM

Name: Alice Stevenson.

Age(Including Date Of Birth): 16 (By the time of the start of the Timeline)

Parents names: Unknown

Siblings/other family members: Unknown

Personality: You'll find out.

Appearance: (Includes Everyday outfits plus Winx outfits. How many Winx Outfits you have depend how long your character will be in the series as well as if they upgrade from Standard Winx Level to Charmix etc.) You'll find out.

Realm/Planet: (Make up your own or if you are using an existing one and want to be Royalty, you have to make up a good enough explanation of why your character hasn't been mentioned before as a main characters sibling.): ?(Original Planet) Earth.

Winx Level(Standard Winx Level, Charmix, Enchantix etc): (You can add one or two levels but must explain how you got them. Example: Standard Winx Level can be achieved if you believe in your magic or something.): None. Standard Level.

Power: Over Life.

Pets: (Real and Bonded Pixie Pet): Unknown

Pixie: (It's appearance, It's powers, how you came to know your Pixie, how close you are etc.): Unknown.

Your History(On your planet or just about you in general. How do you cope at school, do you misbehave etc): Unknown.

Other Outfits (Optional): Unknown.

Are you Good Or Evil? (State): Unknown.

Romantic Interest: Unknown.

Boyfriend/Girlfriend: Unknown.

Other Information(Example: Favourite food, Favourite Colour, Favourite shop, Ideal date etc.) Unknown

Sorry guys! Can't give too much away!


	5. Side Chapter (1)

She was fifteen now and well aware of her surroundings. Alice Stevenson had a love for music and playing instruments and, because of her father, also had a knack for her higher sense of morals. However, this did not mean that she understood absolutely everything that has to do with anything. She was still young, and didn't know a lot of the world around her.

When the start of summer came around, and the weather wasn't being very generous with the constant rain and storms, Alice became intrigued by the outside world. She knew something was going to happen, somehow something was stirring in the very atmosphere of things, in a way she was right but not in the way she would have expected.

It was only the third day of summer, and her superstitions came true in a form of what looked like an Alien Spaceship. But this Spaceship was not planning to keep it's distance, as it got closer she noticed black swirling smoke form from the bust.

With wide eyes, she realised it was going to crash...and It was going to crash in her back garden.

She flung open the back door and stood in the rain, watching as a fold in door to the Spaceship opened and fell to the ground, then five boys stepped out spluttering and choking on the fumes.

Being the lady that she is, she hurried them all inside the house and grabbed them towels to dry themselves off.

"What were you guys doing taking a plane out in the storm?" She asked curiously, noticing their weird matching blue and cream clothing that were possibly some kind of jumpsuits that your supposed to wear when you go swimming. "Are you okay?" She sat down beside the boy with long black hair and noticably muscular body that kind of made the blood in her cheeks rush. To say that he was cute was an understatement, and to say he was ugly would be a downright lie. So she stuck to the former.

"We are heading to Red Fountain, is it anywhere around here?" The boy with fair skin and blonde hair asked, and again; how can she say that he WASN'T cute? But obviously she had more restraint to answer his question.

"You just crash landed in my garden for one, and by the looks of it you won't be going anywhere." She spoke with slight sarcasm, but then gave a look of confusion. "I've never heard of any Red Fountain's anywhere around here, but if you asked my Aunt Clarissa she could make one for you."

To say that Alice got her sarcasmic drawl from her aunt was an understatement, but she wasn't kidding when Clarissa Stevenson had a tendency to bring out the wine fountain - which was probably only meant for dipping chocolate - at every social event that she held.

A boy with mediumly tanned skin stood up, sorting his long dark brown bang to angle sharply towards his right eye. The way he kind of flipped his hair looked like what they did in movies. "So much for arriving in Magix early, boys." He turned around to face her and she got a glimpse of brown orbs. "Mind if we crash here for a while?" He joked.

As if she had a choice in the matter...

~ To Be Continued ~


	6. Side Chapter (2)

Alice had went to her room to put on a dry pair of clothes, this time just throwing anything she had on. She decided to tie her wet hair up in a ponytail before she left to go downstairs again.

Walking into the living room again and she became quite sheepish as Marcell, who was probably done with his first shift and came home for lunch, was greated by five wet boys sitting on the sofa or the floor; flicking through the channels of the big flat screen television. He turned to her with a worried and confused look on her face.

She threw up her arms. "Before you accuse me of having a party with boys-"

"FIVE of them-"

"Look out the kitchen window and tell me what you see." She interrupted like he interrupted her.

He gave her a VERY confused look and walked over to the kitchen window, spotting what was out of place with it and nearly screamed. He tried to hold himself back from this result however, and turned to her with a pained look.

"Your mother isn't going to be happy that they squished her white roses." He said calmly. "So...They crash landed that thing?"

"Yeah." She said.

"Holy..." He cursed. "You know they aren't staying in this house, right?"

"DAD!" She yelled in despair. "I only JUST met them! They can't stay out in a broken ship!"

He thought it over and groaned. "Fine, but they are staying in the living room."

She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you for being reasonable."

The short dark brown haired boy walked in to the kitchen with a DVD in his hand. It titled 'Of Mice and Men', one of Marcell's all time favourite movies. "Movie night?" He smiled sweetly, Marcell gave Alice a worried look again but he always knew that she was a sensible girl and this was her one chance to make new friends.

With no questions asked, Alice made three plates stacked with pancakes drizzled and drowned with syrup. She gave a couple to Marcell on a small plate which would fill him up until dinner, and took the rest through to the boys whom scarved every last morsel of pancake and syrup.

With bellies full and Marcell gone to work again, they sat down to watch the movie.

~ To Be Continued ~

Note: Oh yer, forgot to say…

If you see this story anywhere else other than my GoldenFlameAlice account on Quotev, please report them and tell me about this. Thanks.


	7. Side Chapter (3)

By the end of the movie, Alice and the guys were all in tears at Lennie Small's death. Except from the guy with short magenta hair (Apparently he was too manly to cry at such a thing) who sat on the couch, looking boredly at the screen. She found out from the guys during the movie his name, since he wouldn't tell her himself; Riven.

Alice had curled up on the Sofa, crying into the boy she now knew as Helia's shoulder. Helia had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, trying to comfort her. Brandon, the evil boy who had suggested the movie in the first place, had a few tears rolling down his eyes. Sky, the blonde boy whom Alice also thought was cute, had resulted in biting the pinky nail of his right hand. Timmy, the lanky looking figure who Alice had not really found attractive, was bawling his eyes out dramatically that he took off his glasses and repeatedly wiped his eyes.

Victoria, Alice's mother, had walked in a little towards the end of the movie. She had given Alice a look that said she was proud, and set off to start dinner; She made Spaghetti Bolognese with Pork Meatballs topped off with Cheese. The guys commented that the smell was hypnotic, Sky and Brandon had often found themselves in the kitchen drooling because of the food.

Alice thought that Helia was quite comfy even with his strong build and the slight smell of aftershave, so she stayed curled at his side. "You'd think I never fed them this afternoon." she moaned silently, but Helia caught it and laughed a laughed that sounded like bells chiming.

Since the small dining table in the fairly large kitchen was too small to fit seven people at it, Victoria handed them their food so they could sit in the living room with it. Alice felt a bit reluctant to leave the warmth that was Helia, but was suddenly giddy again when he held his bowl with one hand and her hand in the other, guiding her back to the couch.

They ate as they chatted, Victoria wanted to know more about the boys out of curiousity. It was clear that she wasn't as protective of Alice as Marcell was when the fifteen year old was around a group of boys, Victoria had always supported Alice if she would ever bring home boys (Which would be never) because it was just a way of her 'little girl' growing up into a woman.

It took a while before Victoria had managed to convince Marcell to come upstairs to bed so the new friends could talk alone, and Alice had to give her mother the credit for that power.

~ To Be Continued ~

I know these side chapters are short, but they are convenient and I can post up more chapters up at a time. I didn't really need to think these through that much, I just wrote them but I don't know if they are as good. But THREE CHAPTERS WITHIN TWO HOURS!

Haha, tell me what you think!


	8. Side Chapter (4)

It was just over two weeks since Alice had met the Specialists, and they had grown very close. It was most days when she asked questions about them, sometimes they would hesitate before they answered them; like they didn't really want her to know their secrets.

Helia was the contributor to the unanswered questions and also liked to explain things she didn't quite understand.

"Why do you wear those spandex suits?" She would ask.

"They are very easy to move around in, compared to the kind of clothes that you wear to school." He smiled, he never grinned like he thought she was stupid, he knew that was quite the opposite.

Alice just wasn't knowledgeable in the kind of things that the Specialists had to do, their world, their culture.

She knew her own world pretty well; World History, Beliefs and Religion and Media. However, she did not believe in the world in what Helia always spoke of. He believed in Witches, Pixies and even Fairies but never had Alice ever believed in anything that belonged in a fantasy picture book.

"I don't believe in Fairies." She said, slowly moving herself back and forth on the swing that she had settled herself on. It wasn't a park, it was just a small place with only two swings where someone could look across the water and just watch all the lights in the very distant houses as the sun went down. Helia had suggested that they went for walks on a nightly basis, and they always ended up here. Their place.

"If you don't believe in fairies, you don't believe in me or the rest of the guys." He spoke casually, watching her face twist in comfusion. "We are Warriors, The Specialists, from Red Fountain which is located in the Magix Dimension. There are two other schools in Magix; Cloud Tower and Alfea."

"Are the people there warriors too?" She asked.

He shook his head, giving that little smile that she loved too much. "Cloud Tower is a school for Witches and Alfea is a school for Fairies."

There was silence for a while, Alice processing this information in her head. "Could...Could you take me there some day?"

He looked sad. "I can't. All three schools are surrounded by magical protection, meaning that no humans can enter them." He said, making his way from his swing and stopping in front of her. He took hold of the metal chains, his nose nearly touched hers. "Maybe some day, that could change. I want to show you my world, and for you to be a part of it."

She smiled, before his lips brushed hers in a light and sweet kiss that would have made her knees buckle if she hadn't been sitting down.

She didn't regret Helia taking her first kiss.

~ To Be Continued ~

A/N: Sorry for the lateness, i've just not been upto updating for a couple of days. I could give you a bunch of excuses, but I don't feel like doing that. Especially how I've only got two minutes until I go home. GO FREE PERIODS!

~GoldenFlameAlice


	9. Side Chapter (5)

A/N: Side Chapters are ending after Side Chapter 6, I may add a couple throughout the story but I just want to get to it now if you know what I mean :) Let's begin!

She squirmed in her tossled bed uncomfortably, it was nights like these when it was far too hot that Alice found it very hard to sleep. She sighed breathlessly as she spralled hopelessly under the covers, her feet escaping into the open air; which still didn't exactly help.

Alice had found her way out in the back garden where the Specialists had recently found residence since the ship had been repaired a month ago.

She felt a little depressed, knowing that they had to leave tomorrow for a different dimension altogether. Although she still wasn't really sure there ever was a different dimension that they could travel to; even if she wanted to take their word on it.

"Helia?" She whispered when she entered the ship. Peaking through a door to a room that he had been sleeping in. "Helia?"

"Your not going to be able to wake him up." A emotionless voice called from behind her, shivers travelling up her spine. "He's out for the count."

"Do you really have to scare me like that, Riven?" She hissed in anger.

She heard him heave a big sigh.

"What do you need anyway?" He asked.

"I...Uh...Well..." She blushed out of embarassment. "It's too hot to sleep..."

She saw him raise one of his eyebrows in the darkness. "And you think that Helia can somehow help you help you with this?"

She blushed a deeper shade of red. "I was only trying to see if he was awake enough so we could go for a walk together!"

Alice and Riven had had a dozen disagreements since she met him two months ago; he even went as far as causing the bathroom door to jam while she was in the shower. Helia, who had only just recently asked her to be his girlfriend since their first kiss, had managed to save a tear-stricken Alice from her feeling of claustrophobia.

She had always thought that he was kind of weird, it was the way that he did things that were so different from her or the rest of the Specialists. She had categorised him as the 'Lone Wolf' of the group of friends.

"I'll take you." He said suddenly, looking as if he hadn't really though about it before saying it and then suddenly regretting saying it at all.

"What?" She looked in disbelief. Was this another trick?

He sighed again. "I'm awake now, so I can walk with you."

She bowed her head. "Sorry..." she whispered.

"What are you saying sorry for now?" he asked, irritated.

She looked up crossly. "Sorry that this may be an inconvenience for you."

There was a moment that she was sure he was frowning, not out of anger but out of sadness, but that went away as quickly as it had came.

"It's not an inconvenience, but if you really want to be that way then i'm going back to bed." he turned around to walk back to his door, when her hand suddenly reached out to grab his wrist.

"No! I mean...I just thought..." She trailed off in a loss of words.

He turned around again, facing her and very aware of her hand that still held onto his wrist but less tightly than when she grabbed it only seconds ago.

"I don't hate you, if that's what you've been thinking all this time." He said, walking out the ship with her closely at his side.

"Then why...?" She said, saddened.

He sighed again for what seemed to be the umpteenth time tonight. "I just don't like it when I get close to people, I always end up hurting them in one way or another. That's why I stay isolated, so I can't." He looks to her. "Now I know that it hurts others even more if I stay away from them, i'm just...at war with myself."

"Let me in, Riven." She said softly. "I want to be your friend. I'll teach you to let more people in."

"We can't." He spoke as if he were talking of them having a secret relationship behind Helia's back, although it was far from that case. "We leave tomorrow for Red Fountain, we can't..."

"We can." She spoke with determination. "This isn't going to be the last time that we see each other, Riven. Helia and the other guys have already clarified that, we are all going to be friends for a long time." She smiled, taking a hold of his hand. "I promise this with my heart."

He smiled back slightly, the darkness shielding him from her seeing that small tinge of a blush rushing to his cheeks.

"I believe you."

They spent the rest of the night sitting on the park bench, and her head slowly fell onto his shoulder as she began the best sleep of her life. When she was hot from his body temperature, and cold because of the light breeze of the dark night which would follow through until morning.

~To Be Continued ~

A/N: Alice and Riven have made a truce! :) One more chapter left guys! The OC FORMS sign ups end by the next chapter, and currently; no forms as of yet D: So Hurry HUrry HURry HURRy HURRY before it's too late!


	10. Side Chapter (6)

The day she had dreaded ever since she met them had finally come; the day that the specialists had to depart for their school in the Magix Dimension.

Even after they had just spent the night under the stars, Riven and Alice were acting ever more hostile towards each other. Mostly because it was the first time that they had been relatively nice to each other since they met and couldn't handle the new change brought upon them.

Alice couldn't stop herself from taking small glances at him from time to time, remembering the promise that she had made and that he had agreed on.

'Riven isn't all that bad.' She mused.

The weird thing was; she'd sometimes catch him glancing at her as he helped the rest of the guys to pack up the ship, then his cheeks would turn a light colour of pink which he tried to hide before she noticed. Luckily, and to his relief, she hadn't.

They all stood in a line in front of her in the back garden, which had looked like it had been bombed only a couple of months ago now looked better than it ever had before, each of them watching as she stared nervously at the small rectangular boxes in her hand. Victoria and Marcell stood at the patio door, Marcell hugging Victoria's waist as they watched.

"Sky." She smiled as he straightened quickly, as if he were under her command and this was the army. "This is for you."

He opened the cardboard case and he grinned, lifting the piece of jewellery out. It was a blue crystal stone which dangled from it's chain, silver beads kept it in place and when he lifted it to put it around his neck; it gave a small jingling sound. "It's great!"

"It represents the colour of the sky as well as your personality, i think." She grinned back, watching as it glistened and sparkled in the sun light.

Brandon was next, she held out two things for him compaired to Sky's one.

"The movie? But that's your dad's..." He trailed off but she waved him away from that assumption.

"I bought it with my own money, i know how much you liked it." She shrugged with a grin still tugging at her lips. "No biggie."

"You shouldn't have." He smiled genuinely.

He opened up the cardboard case that she gave him, viewing a small metal sword dangling from a chain. The hand grips were blood red and the shief was black.

"Where do you get the money for these?" He gaped.

"I don't, I make them." She beamed.

"You are really talented Alice." Helia commented, earning him a little blush from her. She cleared her throat quickly.

"Timmy!" She called, trying to not become emersed in Helia at this point in time. Especially since she didn't want to back down and hide in a corner, being to afraid to give him his 'Goodbye' present. She held out Timmy's box, which contained a small nano disk on a chain.

"You really know me well." His eyes glistened.

It was hard to not know what Timmy liked, he spent nearly all his time working on little gadgets that he invented as well as repairing the ship.

Next was Riven, he watched her nervously as he opened the box. There lay a small Yin and Yang charm on it's chain.

"It's to represent our new friendship." She chirped, a little awkwardly. "We are completely different people and always circling each other, but somehow our differences always attract. Like opposites, you know?"

He clasped the chain around his neck and held the charm between his fingers, he looked at her in a way he never had before. "Thank you."

She nodded, finally drawing her eyes away from him and onto Helia, who stood patiently with a smile that she grew to love.

"You didn't have to get me anything." He said.

"I couldn't just make the guys something and not make you anything." She protested, handing him the last small box. When he opened it, there lay a tiny key dangling from it's chain. He put it around his neck, she stepped closer to lift his hair out of the way. His long, silky hair that she'd miss brushing her fingers through.

"It's wonderful." He said in awe, and she giggled as she lifted the charm that lay at the base of her neck. It was in a shape of a heart.

"You have the key to my heart." She whispered shyly. "Do you want to open it?"

So he did, he took the key from his neck and slipped it into the side of the heart. He turned it until the heart started playing music. He looked at her in shock.

"It's our melody that you sing to me at night." He whispered, she nodded with a sweet but sad smile. She took it off and placed it in his palm.

"Play it when you miss this." She pecked him on the lips and hugged him tightly around his waist, not wanting to let go. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, it seemed like he didn't want to let go either. "Goodbye Helia..." She sniffed.

"We'll be back next year, I promise." He whispered against her ear.

I clung to that promise with teary eyes.

I would see them again.

«There's a song that's inside of my soul,

It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again.

I'm awake and in the infinite cold,

But you sing to me over and over again.»

Alice watched as the spaceship disappeared into the distance, Victoria and Marcell appeared at her side; hugging and comforting her because of that sudden emptiness she felt. The Specialists were her only friends.

She finally broke down.

«So I lay my head back down,

And i lift my hands and pray,

to be only yours,

I pray to be only yours.

i know now

You're my only hope...»

~ To Be Continued ~

A/N: COME BACK! haha. Hell no, I didn't plan on writing the Departure as 1000 words. Really I didn't.

Helia and Alice's melody is a song called 'Only Hope' by Mandy Moore. You've possibly heard it from the movie 'A Walk To Remember'. If you haven't seen it and are thinking about watching it, I suggest for you to get some tissues...and a lot of them.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter nonetheless. On one final note, the OC Applications have ended, so I will not be using any OCs(Except my own and Snipa's Crystal.) since no one applied.

Please leave a review below, It's very much appreciated!


End file.
